


A Little Blue

by SansyFresh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Assumption, Angst, Anxiety, Blue-Centric, Economic Anxiety, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Older Bro Sans, Panic Attacks, Younger Bro Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/pseuds/SansyFresh
Summary: After everything that had happened, after Blue had seen firsthand just how happy they made his little brother, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that might ruin it.





	1. Explanation

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is actually re-posted from the Discord Drabble Babbles, because I wanted to expand on this idea. I'll post the second (and however many else depending on how I separate it out) part when I finish it. There should only end up being two parts, but we'll see.
> 
> I'm using this as a way to get back into writing, I want to be done with my hiatus but my body is fighting me lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

It was a fascinating thing, Blue found. Comparing himself to the other Sanses. Red was rough and sharp around the edges, but once you had proven he could trust you, that you trusted him, he was a big softy. You had a guardian for life, whether you wanted one or not. Sans was lazy and a bit apathetic about life, unless it was about someone he loved. Whether it be his brother, or Stretch, or Fell or Blue himself, he took care of them all. He just didn’t take care of himself, didn’t seem to care enough about life in general. As though nothing mattered.

 

Blue could understand that. He really could, with his peppy attitude and Papyrus-esque qualities aside. They didn’t know him like he knew them, like they knew each other. They had never really tried, almost immediately bonding with his brother. Because, once again, they didn’t really understand either of them. Stretch seemed to be the “Sans” of the Swap Universe, and Blue the “Papyrus”. Blue tried not to resent that.

 

He had a hot dog stand once. With as much energy as he had, he needed a few walks through Waterfall to remain at his station, but there was nothing better than making a child smile while stacking dogs on their heads as high as they could go. Nothing better than giving a hungry monster something to eat, even if they didn’t have the money to pay him. That didn’t matter to him, he just wanted to help people.

 

The other two Sanses still had their hotdog stands, hadn’t had to quit the job they loved simply because their brother needed them at home (though he doubted they ran their stands because they enjoyed it). Rus and Fell were much more...efficient in hiding away their insecurities, pushing past any social issues and anxieties they had. His brother had always struggled with that. So when his baby brother had a small mental breakdown at Muffet’s, Blue dropped everything.

 

He still remembered getting that phone call.

 

And of course, when Stretch got better, he felt guilty. Guilty Blue was at home all the time, even with all the gold he had saved up. Guilty he was “holding his brother back”. He never quite got that the only thing that really mattered to Blue was him. But it was making things worse, so Blue decided he would “-try out for the Royal Guard, Papy!” It seemed safe enough an option to make his brother think he was doing things for himself, to assuage the guilt.

 

He had forgotten the fact he had such abysmal HP for as long as it took to track Alphys down.

 

She, of course, denied him. Said he would get torn to pieces if a human fell. Which stung, but wasn’t false. So Blue made a deal. She would tell his brother that he was training him, and he would teach her how to cook. He had seen a blazing house through Waterfall on more than one occasion; how she managed it he would never be sure.

 

Alphys accepted, and Blue split his time between helping his brother, and teaching Alphys. There were more and more days that he found he had to force a smile, that he had to push to get that pep in his step. But he did it, he did it for his little brother. Once things had settled in a bit, Alphys gave both him and Stretch a job as Sentries, something to get Stretch out of the house. It had been Blue’s idea, not that he wanted anyone to know that. He was now known as the obnoxious, bright younger of the the skeleton brothers, and honestly he didn’t care all that much.

 

If none of them wanted to get to know the real him, then why should he try to make them?

 

The only ones who really knew him were Alphys and Grillby, on the rare occasion he made the trip into Hotlands. The firesprite actually made the effort to get to know him; he might have cried a little when Grillby actually noticed his forced grin.

 

Then it happened. A child fell into the Underground. He tried to capture them (and wouldn’t Alphys be pissed if she knew). They died. And it reset.

 

And reset.

 

And reset.

 

And then, by some miracle, they made it to the Surface. Blue had been ecstatic; he could finally really get help for his brother, everyone could be happy, maybe even he could be happy.

 

It reset again, and this time it didn’t stop. Blue had thought perhaps he was losing his mind at first, when the child came through the Ruins door covered in dust. It only got worse from there, genocide after genocide, the death of every monster he knew, until almost every timeline ended with him in the Judgement Hall, Papy’s hoodie swaddling his bones in warmth, the child doing their damndest to kill him. And then they did.

 

Blue had never felt so relieved as, the very next reset, the kid came through without a speck of dust on them. They befriended every monster they met, they went through the script without a hitch, then broke the Barrier.

 

This time it stayed broken.

 

The kid had given excuses as to why they had reset so many times, why they had killed everyone over and over again. Blue didn’t care. He would never trust them again, would never fully stop waiting to wake up in a bright blue bed with snow on the windows, Stretch playing low music just next door because he couldn’t sleep at night.

 

And then they met their alternates, and Blue realized just how similar he was to them, even as a “Swap”. Even as he still kept up his excited, rambunctious persona. Even as he tried to bond with Fell and Rus, since his own alternates seemed to have no interest in actually attempting to get to know him for him . To them, he wasn’t a Sans.

 

And it was fascinating.


	2. Exposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to go ahead and post this part, even with as short as it is, because I'm proud of myself for writing it. Go me :D
> 
> Enjoy lol
> 
> Here is a [link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6OmbjjWVhko) to what my Blue's ring tone is, I actually adore this song.

“ _I’m a new soul, I came to this strange world-_ ” Blue paused mid step, pulling his cell from his pocket, flipping it open before putting it to his skull.

 

“Hello? You’ve reached the Magnificent Sans.” Even after living on the surface for almost a year, Blue found it was hard to break old habits. Which, honestly, very few universal copies of monsters he knew called him, as opposed to Sans or Red. Or Papy. So, as per usual when he answered his phone, he introduced himself as Sans, as he always had. Anyone who knew the three of them well enough would be able to detect which Sans they were talking to anyways.

 

Thankfully, the monster on the other end just happened to be Fell. So no problems on that front.

 

“Yes? I’m pretty sure I’m free this evening, but I’ll have to check in with Papy.” Blue winced at the telltale sigh from the other side of the line, the background voice of Rus loudly proclaiming that he had “told Fell so!” Fell carefully but petulantly asked if Blue really needed his brother’s permission to hang out, after all even if they were the younger brothers, who needed consent when they were all adults?

 

Blue carefully held back a scathing remark, reminding himself over and over that _Fell didn’t know, it wasn’t his fault he didn’t know_ , and finished up the call before he said something he would regret. “I’m sorry Fell, but I have to. I’ll let you know one way or the other later, okay?” The call ended with a grumble from his friend and another pang of anger in Blue’s soul. He sighed, continuing his walk.

 

He stared at the sidewalk, mind whirling with thoughts and fears all the way up until he stood on his own front porch, hand holding the door key up to the handle but pausing before he could actually go to unlock it. How long could he go on like this, keeping up this charade? Sure, it was his own fault they all believed he was the younger, naive brother in the first place.

 

It had seemed like the best solution at the time. If they knew how Papy was, would they still hang out with him, would they still treat him like one of the group?

 

After everything that had happened, after Blue had seen firsthand just how happy they made his little brother, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything that might ruin it.

 

“Papy, I’m home!” Blue stepped inside, wiping his new “surface boots” off on the mat before slipping them off and into the corner. Papyrus looked up from the couch, only giving him a passing glance before focusing back on the TV where he was playing one of his multiplayer games. Red was no doubt online with him, arguing and making jokes back and forth on the headset Papyrus wore while they mowed down wave after wave of digital zombies.

 

Blue didn’t really approve of the game, what with the gratuitous violence and varied ways to increase the bloodshed, but his little brother had been an adult for almost 15 years. If he wanted to play that kind of trash, Blue had little he could say.

 

“Hey bro, how was your run? Meet any new dogs?” Blue had made it a goal to meet as many new puppies and dogs on his daily run as possible, the non-monster variety of mutts so adorable he couldn’t help himself. Blue shook his head as he took off his coat and made his way to the couch, flopping beside the other.

 

“I just walked, actually. And no, I think it’s getting to cold for their owners to bring them outside anymore.” He frowned, just a little disappointed. Papy leaned over, giving him a brief hug before going back to his game, too entrenched in the current mission to really give more comfort than that. Blue didn’t mind, he knew his brother cared.

 

He huffed as a spray of blood covered the screen, turning to the side in order to study the other for a moment. He could usually tell just by watching if Papy was having a bad night, especially since most of them included physical symptoms that were easy to spot. Sweat, pale bones (for a skeleton at least), and labored or abnormal breathing patterns were the simplest.

 

Papy didn’t seem especially anxious, not by any physical sign at least, but by the way he seemed almost stiff in how he sat Blue knew he was bothered by something. He frowned, looking him up and down for a moment longer before he pulled the quilt from the back of the couch, curling into his baby brother’s side and covering them both.

 

“You want to order in a pizza? Have a lazy night?” Even the great, magnificent skeleton that he was could lower himself to lounging around with his brother if Papy needed it. The taller looked down at him for a second, almost surprised, before he melted into the contact, seeming to relax, if only minutely.

 

“That sounds fucking fantastic.”

 

Blue chuckled. “Language, bro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I have a [Tumblr](https://queenofbiscuits.tumblr.com/)? That I reblog shit on? 
> 
> So if anyone who is **at least the age of 18** (because there's some adult/mature shit sprinkled throughout, ya'll) wants to come yell at me, get some spoilers, or just chat in general, come on over ^^


	3. Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a look into the Swap brother's lives, as well as how the other two sets of bros are doing in terms of livelihood.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Blue smiled, his soul at peace as he whisked ingredients, Rus telling him all about his classes at the local community college. Blue had always hoped Papy would one day get to go to college; his little brother was smarter than the average monster, even if he liked to downplay it. But, even with all the wonders of living on the Surface, money was still...a tiny bit of an issue.

 

Not that Blue let anyone know that! He still made ends meet and was able to get them most things they might need, food or otherwise. It helped that he had saved up quite a bit while they were still Underground; most of his gold had went towards getting their house. It was now fully paid off and was one less worry in Blue’s mind.

 

If they went without internet or fancier foods, such as sweets or ingredients for tacos, so be it. If he went without dinner a few nights a month, who would know? He had done so for years, it wasn’t like it was anything new. He was sure the others wouldn’t understand, with as well off as they seemed to be… Blue shook his head. It wasn’t Red and Sans’ fault they had achieved better jobs, especially with their degrees in science and physics.

 

Blue thought to his schedule for the coming week. Three 12-hour shifts, the rest of the week was 10. Well, he’d make sure to let Papy know he’d be gone for dinner.

 

“Blue? Are you listening?” He looked up, startled. Rus was staring down at him, clearly done with his portion of the cooking as his frilly blue apron was missing from around his torso. Blue smiled sheepishly, finishing up the batter he was stirring and pouring it into the waiting pan, already greased so the batter wouldn’t stick.

 

“Sorry Rus, I was thinking about...stuff.” Blue put the pan in the oven, patting down his own apron to brush off the flour as Rus huffed, crossing his arms. Clearly his taller friend had pieced together what he meant by “stuff”. Papyruses were scarily observant.

 

“You work too much! You need to take a break sometimes, hang out with Fell and I instead of staying home or always “going to work”.” Rus made air quotes with his fingers as he spoke, letting Blue in on just how much he believed he actually was busy. Did they think he just didn’t want to spend time with them? That he was lying in order to avoid them?

 

Blue held his tongue, schooling his expression into sheepish regret. He wasn’t about to start a fight over something so trivial. Not when it could hurt their relationship in the long run.

 

“I’ll try and spend more time with you and Fell from now on. How’s that?” Blue could have sworn that was the most sarcastic he’d sounded in a long time, but if Rus noticed he didn’t act like it. The taller’s smile brightened as he nodded, then turned and headed towards the living room, more than likely to let the lazybones know supper was in the oven. 

 

Blue sighed, rubbing his face for moment, his bones tired and achy. Working as stocker at the local supermarket, it was his job to make sure everything was stocked and that anything they were low on was clearly marked. As a monster, he was taken advantage of in that, rather than a certain part of the (rather enormous) store, he was in charge of restocking any and every section that might need it. 

 

Lugging heavy boxes and large containers from one side of the store to the other for hours at a time was difficult, draining on his magic. But he did it, he did it so he wouldn’t have to search for another job that would accept a monster as an employee. It was hard enough to get this one.

 

“Bro? You okay?” Papyrus shuffled into the room, hands in his hoody pockets as he looked down at his older brother with concern in his sockets. Blue looked back with confusion, until he realized his hands were shaking. He quickly walked to the sink, hiding it by washing his hands with a bit more vigour than was strictly necessary.

 

“I’m fine, Papy. Why? Is something wrong?” He didn’t have to look at the other to know Papyrus was staring at him with a frown. Papy always worried about his wellbeing, though he only knew that Blue worked at a store, not what his job entailed. If he did, Blue had no doubt he would tie him down to keep him at home for a break. 

 

Which obviously couldn’t happen, they couldn’t afford it. Not with Blue having to spend extra on the utility bill now that the company providing had changed to a less monster friendly one.

 

“Rus said you seemed a bit out of it. If you need to go home, we can, I don’t mind. They’ll understand.” Blue shook his head, waving a hand as he turned the water off, drying his bones with a hand towel. 

 

“I’m fine, I was just lost in my head for a few minutes. Aren’t Red and Sans waiting for you downstairs?” The Tale brothers had a fully furnished basement that Blue tried not to be jealous of. Video game systems and plasma TVs were something Blue was certain he would never be able to save up enough for...well, if Papy really showed interest in one, he might be able to part with a bit of what remained of their gold. But so far his little brother had seemed content, and it hadn’t been an issue. Blue wondered sometimes if Papy knew more about their situation than he let on.

 

Papyrus nodded uncertainly, still glancing at him with worry in his sockets, his hands fiddling with a lighter as he watched Blue bustle about, checking on dishes. Blue smiled, waving him off.

 

“Well then you better go get in there, don’t want them to beat your highscore or anything!” Papyrus gave him one last, searching look before sighing and giving up, leaving them room. Blue’s smile slipped, though he quickly replaced it.

 

He’d have to watch how he acted around Rus from now on, if his first instinct was to go to “Blue’s older brother”.


	4. Desperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. The Big Yelling hasn't happened yet, but it will soon :D
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Mr. Serif, I’m sorry, but we’re going to have to let you go.” Blue felt his soul stop in his chest, his cap in his hands as he stood in front of his boss’s desk. The human, to their credit, really did look like they were sorry. Blue found he could care less how apologetic the human was. He stared in silence for a long moment, before unclipping his name-tag and placing both that and his cap on the human’s desk, giving a solemn nod before walking out of the office.

 

How would he explain this to Papy? How would he get groceries this coming week, how would he pay the bills, how would he keep the power on-

 

Blue took a deep, calming breath. It didn’t matter, he’d find a new job, they’d be okay till he did. 

 

They’d be fine.

 

~.~

 

He was about to lose his mind. He needed to get out of this damn house, he needed to go somewhere,  _ anywhere  _ else, but he was stuck. He couldn’t just leave, not when Papy was just upstairs and would worry, but certainly not while Fell was in the middle of a long monologue. About younger brothers. And older brothers.  _ And things he didn’t understand and Blue was about to  _ **_lose his m i n d_ **

 

“Fell, I’m sorry to interrupt, but I forgot something in my car. Can you check the brownies for me?” Blue waited just long enough for Fell to nod before he was out of the kitchen and in front of the door that would lead to his freedom, if only for a few, glorious moments. 

 

“Hey Blue, where ya off to?” Unfortunately, it seemed the world had more ways in which to screw him over. Red sat on the Tale brother’s couch, lounging back before sitting up as he caught Blue’s attention. Blue fiddled with the door’s handle, hoping beyond hope that Red was just mildly curious and didn’t actually have something to talk to him about.

 

“I needed to grab something from my car. Papy forgot to remind me to grab it, silly him.” Blue laughed lightly, waving his hand. Red grinned, chuckling a little himself before he settled back, his expression turning thoughtful. 

 

“Y’know, I meant to talk to ya about something. Sans and I both did, but it can wait till later. That is, if that’s okay with ya? I know yer pretty busy.” Blue couldn’t decide what it was Red meant by busy. The inflection was all off from what he expected. Did they suspect him of some wrongdoing? What on earth could they think he did? 

 

Blue shook his head. “I don’t mind at all! We can talk later tonight if you want.” Red nodded, smiling (and once again the smile looked all wrong) and Blue was out the door, taking deep breaths of fresh, cool evening air as he made his way to his little gray Seat Ibiza. It was an older model, nowhere near as sleek and fancy as the new ones, but Blue loved it because it was his. He pat the hood as he walked past, opening the back door and standing at the opening so that if anyone looked out he’d have an excuse for being out there.

 

The quiet was calming, a balm to his soul. He’d only been without a job for a week and it was already apparent to Papy that something was wrong. He left everyday to go job hunting, but it was the same every place he went.  _ We aren’t hiring right now, but you’re free to leave an application _ . He always filled the papers out with his neatest writing and left them with the nice employees to give their managers.

 

Although he was positive the coffee shop barista had thrown it away once they were sure he was gone.

 

It was hard, living day to day not knowing if and when he’d have the security of a job he so desperately needed. It was harder when he was simultaneously forced to play out this role he’d been given by his alternates when all he wanted to do was go to the nearest Grillby’s and get drunk off his ass.

 

His Grillby might even let him put it on a tab, if he explained his situation clearly enough. Poor Grillby was a little rusty when it came to Common Monster Language. 

 

But no, that would be irresponsible of him, especially if Papy had a bad night. Blue would never forgive himself if he got drunk and his little brother needed him.

 

Blue sighed, rubbing his face with both hands before shutting the car door, locking it up with a click. He’d better get back inside before someone noticed he was missing and told Papy. Blue forced away the anger that cropped up from that thought and made his way back inside, shutting the front door firmly behind him. 

 

~.~

 

“So, what did you want to talk about?” Blue looked around the furnished basement with wonder in his eyelights. He’d seen it all before, but it still managed to astound him just how much  _ stuff  _ the Tale brothers managed to afford. Sans gave Red a look before flopping down on one of the bean bags, Red settling into one of the couches. 

 

Blue followed suit and sat in the recliner he knew his own brother was partial to. It really was comfortable, he’d have to see how much these cost.

 

“Well, we’ve been hanging with Stretch quite a bit. He’s pretty cool, y’know?” Blue nodded cheerily, always happy to brag on his baby brother. Before he could start on just how cool Papy was, though, Sans continued. “We just noticed that there’s a few...strange things? That we didn’t expect?” Sans looked uncomfortable, Red just seemed to be studying his reaction. Blue felt his chest grow tight as he cleared his throat.

 

“What do you mean?” He was aware his voice seemed clipped, almost on the verge of annoyed. Whoops.

 

“Well, you guys are Swaps, yeah? Like, you’re the “Papyrus” of your world, and Stretch is the “Sans”?” Sans looked to Red to back him up, though the edgiest of the three was occupied with the way Blue’s socket had twitched. 

 

Blue held back the first thought that popped in his mind, instead taking a deep, though quiet breath before answering. “Yes, you could say that.” His voice had grown tight...he hoped it wasn’t noticeable. 

 

“See, since that’s the case, there’s certain universal constants that should be in place. Certain things that your brother, in the place of a Sans, should know.” Sans pauses, eyelights boring into Blue’s soul. “Things that he doesn’t know.” 

 

So that’s what this was about. They had finally mentioned or tried to talk to Papy about the resets, about the horrors that befell them during them. And when Papy knew nothing about any of it, they got confused.

 

This was the end. They would...well, Blue actually had no clue what they would do. Maybe they would reject the both of them forever and never let them come back to their nice, plush house. Maybe Blue could care less if that happened. Maybe he was tired of this, this  _ acting  _ that he was forced into, this way of life he couldn’t escape, this line of thought about he and his brother that he couldn’t do anything to change.

 

Maybe, just  _ maybe _ , he was tired of everyone assuming shit about him without even trying to find out if their bullshit assumptions were even close to true.

 

Blue took a breath, held it, and released before staring Sans in the eye. He’d tell them what they wanted to know about the damn resets. And then he’d go find the nearest Grillby’s and get shitfaced, fuck responsibilities for one night.


	5. Vexation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blue has had enough of all this. He's at his breaking point and there's no going back now.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“So...you’re saying that you’re the one who goes through the resets in Underswap?” It was the third time he’d been asked and Blue’s patience had already been worn thin enough that his “personality” had vanished all but completely. He was so tired, his body sunk deep into the recliner and his legs sprawled out in front of him instead of neatly tucked to the side of the chair. 

 

He could care less about his appearance. 

 

“I’ve already answered that a good four times, Sans. I’m not sure what else you want to hear, maybe a good diddly about how much I hate the kid? A ballad of my woes to cry to the heavens?” His voice was dripping with sarcasm, the tone startling a chuckle from Red, who honestly looked none to surprised at the change in pace with how Blue was acting. Maybe his rougher alternate had known the whole time he was acting, maybe he didn’t. Blue found he didn’t really give a shit anymore.

 

“I just want to know why you’re the one who went through them when it was supposed to be your brother. Universal constants and all that, you know?”

 

For a brief moment, Blue imagined his poor Papy living the same days over and over again, going through his panic attacks and anxious states over and over again, being the only one to remember every time they all escaped the Underground. Being the only one to remember every time they all died. Having to watch his brother, the only one he truly cared about, be mercilessly killed right in front of him. Over, and over, and  _ over again _ .

 

It made his soul constrict. His sockets closed for a moment, the sorrow overwhelming him. He would do anything, go through countless resets if it meant his brother would never have to face that kind of fate.

 

The sorrow was soon replaced by anger as he really processed what Sans had said. Universal constants, huh?

 

“Sans, how do you know what the universal constants are? I mean, after all, you just assume that Papy is the “Sans” and I’m the “Papyrus”. Which, by the way, is completely false and I’m getting more than tired of being treated like a naive child by everyone because of it.” Sans went to say something, but Blue continued before he could speak.

 

“And I’m the older brother, too. I’m sure Papy didn’t say anything, because he thinks it’ll upset me if people knew that I wasn’t this innocent, stupid cinnamon roll who doesn’t drink and wouldn’t know someone was insulting me even if they were using the worst slurs known to monsterkind. Which, honestly it’s my fault, I let it go on for way to long, but what was I supposed to do? I don’t blame him, its what he thinks I want.”

 

Now Red went to say something, almost looking concerned as Blue went on, interrupting once more.

 

“And you know I used to have a hotdog stand? I loved selling hotdogs, made enough money off of it to keep the lights on and Papy fed. Not like up here, no, up here they pay you just enough to have to try and balance what you’re willing to lose till the next paycheck. They pay you just enough to keep you from even trying to find a better, more paying job, because it’s so much harder to find a good place that accepts monsters than to just stay at the one you already know will.” Blue took a breath, hot tears welling up in his sockets.

 

“And then they fire you. No warning. No reason. The just don’t want to employ you anymore. So then you have to try and find another job, any job that will help you keep the lights on, keep your family fed, keep everyone from knowing just how far down the rabbit hole you’ve fallen. Just how close to snapping you really are. And you can’t tell the ones you love most. You don’t want them to worry, don’t want them to know just how close you are to living on the street, to not being able to afford food. You don’t want them to suffer, not like you have.” 

 

Both Sans and Red seemed shocked, though they flinched in unison as Blue looked up with fire in his eyes and rage in his expression. It would have been funny if he hadn’t been so angry.

 

“And then you go to your friend’s houses. Where they aren’t struggling like you are, where they have all this comfy furniture and game systems and fancy food and don’t have a care in the world. Where you get nagged at for not spending more time with versions of your brother because you “work too much”. And you try so hard not to get angry, not to be jealous, but every corner you turn you’re thought of as “Younger bro Blue! Puzzle connoisseur and taco-maker extraordinaire!” You’re supposed to be happy and energetic and boisterous all the time and never be tired or worn down by anything.”

 

Blue wiped angrily at his face. “And then you get cornered by your own alternates. Who want to know who it was that went through the damn resets. Who can’t understand why _lil ol baby Blue_ would have been the one to go through that hell when it “should so obviously have been Stretch”. Who nag at you about “universal constants” like they know what the fuck they’re talking about.” He spat the words as he spoke, everything coming out more like venom than anything. Even his own cursing didn't bother him right now.

 

He had never been this angry, this hurt. He hadn’t meant to just out himself like that, but he hadn’t been able to hold it in any longer. Blue could sense the tension in the room, thick and impossible to ignore. The other two were silent, seemingly shocked. Once again, Blue would have laughed, but it was hard to find anything humorous when it felt like his life was crashing down around him.

 

He sighed, rigorously wiping at his face once more before getting to his feet, wobbling for a moment before steadying himself. He gave them a look for a moment, then made his way back upstairs.

 

Stretch was in the kitchen with Fell and Rus, apparently having a relaxing time listening to the two of them regale their tales of heroism and honorable deeds while still Underground. Blue found himself smiling, though he quietly made his way to the front door and outside without alerting them. He didn’t want to ruin his brother’s good time by requesting that they go home, Papy deserved to have fun.

 

Instead Blue began to walk, heading in a familiar direction to a place he seldom went, but was always welcome.

 

He hoped Grillby would be willing to part with some of the better, _stronger_ monster whiskey, because he had a feeling the human stuff wouldn’t be enough this time.


	6. Isolation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note? If this was swapcest, I would have tagged it as such. Just brotherly love here, guys.
> 
> Here is the end of this mini-adventure. Just a nice character study for my baby boi Blue. I hope you guys enjoyed ^^

The room was silent, only broken by the occasional shuffle of clothing as one of them shifted where they sat. Neither Red nor Sans had tried to keep Blue from leaving, his words still rattling around in their minds, shaking up everything they thought they knew about the Swap Brothers. Or really, how the universes worked in general. Astrophysicists, the both of them, and Blue had all but shattered their world views in only a few minutes.

 

They didn’t look at each other. No “knowing glances” or well meaning smirks. There was nothing to be taken from this but that they had fucked up. Here they were, lazing around and messing with their bros like they always did, living the dream, and a friend,  _ family _ , was struggling to keep their head above water. They doubted Stretch knew just how bad the situation was. If he did...well, they weren’t sure if he would have told them.

 

He certainly didn’t say anything when someone would remark on their roles as brothers, even to both he and Blue’s faces. 

 

They had to do something. Now that they knew just how the Swaps were living (and wow, realizing they had never actually been to the brother’s house was a bit of a slap to the face), they couldn’t just sit back and let them suffer any longer.

 

Red growled, finally pulling him thoughts together before heading up the stairs, Sans right behind him.

 

They wouldn’t let this go on any longer.

 

~.~

 

Stretch found his brother propped up on a barstool, the Grillby from their world watching over the shorter skeleton with a concerned tint to his blonde flames.  By the number of empty glasses set in front of his brother, it seemed Blue had downed quite a bit in the few hours he’d been there.

 

This wasn’t the first time Stretch had found his older brother like this, and to be completely honest he didn’t expect it to be the last. He thought about talking to Blue about it, his concern for his older brother’s habits when things got a little too much consuming him at times. But, really, what could he say? Stretch had so many of his own coping vices that he couldn’t say a damn thing if Blue wanted to go out, as a fully capable adult, and get a drink.

 

Stretch nodded to Grillby as he sat beside his brother, sighing as he looked the other up and down for a moment, really taking in the smudges of burnt magic under his sockets, telling of the fatigue he was suffering. How much had Stretch not noticed? How long had his older brother been suffering while Stretch dealt with his own demons?

 

He took a deep breath, trying to remind himself what the others had said. It wasn’t his fault that Blue had taken all of this shit on himself, and it wasn’t his fault that they weren’t doing so well. It was hard to remember that he had his own problems, that in all honesty he probably wouldn’t have been able to help even if he wanted to.

 

“‘M sorry, Papy…” The mumble caught his attention, Stretch turning to the other, Blue waking up from his alcohol induced nap, still leaning heavily on the bar. Stretch smiled, rubbing the other’s back as Blue groaned, both hands holding his head.

 

“Sorry for what, Sansy?” If his brother was willing to talk, Stretch wasn’t about to stop him.

 

Blue looked down at the bar top with a forlorn expression, tears pooling in his sockets. “Didn’ mean ta get drunk. Or run off. ‘M sorry.” His voice was full of sorrow, as though he had betrayed his little brother for getting a drink. Stretch couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Don’t be sorry for that, bro. I know it been difficult recently.” Stretch watched as a sharpness came over his brother’s expression, Blue sighing with a huff.

 

“So they told you?” He didn’t sound angry, more resigned than anything. Like he expected it. Maybe he did. Stretch continued his comforting rubbing over Blue’s spine as he nodded. Blue nodded in return, taking a deep breath before giving Grillby a wave and attempting to hop off of his stool, Stretch catching him before he could fall over. Pulling him into a more comfortable hold, something familiar to the both of them, Blue cuddled further into Stretch’s chest as the taller took a shortcut back to their house.

 

“We’ll talk about it in the mornin’, Papy, I promise…” Blue mumbled, his voice petering off as he slipped back into an uneasy slumber. Stretch simply kept him close to his chest, heading upstairs and into Blue’s room before settling into his bed, pulling a large comforter over them both.

 

They would have a serious talk in the morning. About Blue’s working habits, about the fact that they needed help. About the way Blue let others perceive him. They would go back to the others and talk with them, let them know that they needed help.

 

Stretch held his older brother close, tears dotting his sockets as he thought about just how much Sans had been suffering, and he didn’t even know.

 

They would talk about all of it. They would make the necessary changes, to make things better.

 

In the morning. For now, Blue deserved rest.

 

“I love you bro.”

 

“I love you Papy.”


End file.
